It Might be Nice
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: These are the short chapters (semi-connected) that I wrote for Rosegarden Week on tumblr. - What does the future have in store for Oscar Pine and Ruby Rose? Romance? Adventure? A family? - Each chapter is named after the prompt given for each day of the week. Ruby x Oscar and implied Ren x Nora.
1. First

"What I mean to say is that this is the first time I've… ever been on a mission alone." Oscar's deeper voice broke the silence. Ruby hesitated, wishing she could comfort him in some way, but she knew that losing Ozpin was a thing that she could never understand. Now that the headmaster's voice was gone, Oscar could be himself again. She usually looked on that as being a good thing. It had been two years since she had last seen him, and now they had come together again, almost like fate. Oscar had told her that Ozpin had faded away into the past. He had prepared Oscar for everything except that small detail.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ruby said, "You're not alone." But she could see in his eyes that he didn't look so sure. "What did Ozpin say before he faded away?"

"Well, I knew he had started talking less and less. I had to make my own decisions, based on our memories."

"And you did a good job," Ruby smiled, "You're still standing."

"Yeah, but… this is different. I know he's gone, and… in some ways I guess I'm scared." Ruby remembered, several years ago, how he had confronted her in Mistral, _"How do you handle all of this?"_ He had admitted he was scared then as well. She wondered if she hadn't been the only one comforting him back then. She wondered if Ozpin had been there as well. This time, though, she couldn't really understand what he was feeling. She hadn't ever been in his situation, and now she wished more than ever she could comfort him.

"We all are," she said, gently pressing a hand to his shoulder. He was so much taller than she was now. "We're all scared, but that's why we work together." She smiled, "You're _not_ alone. You'll never be alone." Oscar blinked. His eyes shining in the dim light of dawn. He looked back out over the valley the sat above. He sighed.

"Thanks, Ruby," He smiled, "That means a lot more than you could imagine." They were quiet for a little bit, and just sat there, watching the sun rise.

"You know, for a first mission this isn't so bad," Oscar said, a small smile touching his lips. "When I was away, training, I imagined that I'd go on missions with you once we both 'graduated.' I always wished that day would come sooner," He gently rested his hand on hers, "I missed you." Ruby felt her cheeks burning,

"I missed you too." It wasn't so bad, any of this. Their first mission together, their first sunrise of the mission, their shoulder's brushing against each other, their noses so close she could count his freckles. She hesitated a moment, drawing in a deep breath. What had possessed her to request Oscar Pine as a partner? She could have asked for Yang, or Weiss, or Blake—all members of her former team. But she asked for Oscar, because when she saw his name on the list her heart skipped a beat, and now her heart was pounding so fast she could hear it in her ears. _First mission, first sunrise, first…_ She closed the distance between them in a chaste kiss, their lips pressing together for only a few moments before she pulled away and their eyes met again. _First kiss._ But, she was still breathless, and his entire face had turned scarlet.

"Of all the things I was expecting on this mission," he grinned, "That wasn't one of them."

"I… I'm sorry… I—"

"Don't apologize," He murmured, "I wasn't expecting it, but I was hoping for it more than anything else." She felt her cheeks warm again, as their hands found each other's warmth once more.

"Me too." _A day of firsts._ She thought to herself, _I wonder what this means… what other firsts wait for us on the path ahead._


	2. Flowers

"Soooo!" Yang was almost jumping up and down, which made Ruby more than irritated. Her sister never did that unless a teasing was coming.

"What do you know and who told you?" Ruby sighed.

"Relax, sis!" Yang laughed, "I just wanted to know how your first mission went… with _Oscar_?!" Ruby could already feel her face heating up. She knew it would only be a few seconds before her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"It was fine," she said, trying to remain calm. Yang _knew_ something. She had heard something from someone, or else she wouldn't be asking. But Ruby hadn't told _anyone_ about the kiss. Not even Weiss! Or Blake!

"Come oooonnnn! Nothing exciting happened?" Yang was beaming.

"No, it was a normal… everyday… search and destroy…" She was losing a battle she never had a chance at. Yang, somehow, already knew. "It was just a normal mission. It's all in my report."

"But, how was Oscar?! You gotta give me the juicy details—" The door bell interrupted the blonde and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. _Saved by the bell…_

"I'll get it!" She laughed, jumping towards the front door. She swung it open to reveal the man of the hour: Oscar Pine. He looked a little flustered, hands behind his back. When he saw her expression he hesitated.

"Umm… is this a bad time?" He asked.

"Yes!" Ruby gasped.

"No!" Yang shouted from behind her.

"Augh!" Ruby quickly stepped out of the house, shutting the door quickly behind her. "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean it to sound so cruel. She could see Oscar visibly losing confidence.

"I… um…" He sighed, "You… uh… remember the conversation we had… after… I mean… after the mission…" He trailed off, "Oh, I'm useless at this."

"Useless at…?" He pulled his hands out from behind his back a revealed a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Would you… go on a date with me?" For a moment Ruby was frozen and then she was beaming.

"Yes, I'd love to!" She took the flowers from his hands and then pulled him in a tight hug, standing on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. When the pulled away, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and his whole face turned scarlet again. She glanced over at the front door just in time to see Yang duck back behind the curtains of the front window.

"You should probably come inside," Ruby sighed, taking his hand. "My dad's going to want to meet you and… uh… Yang's going to have some terribly embarrassing things to say... probably."

"Embarrassing things…?" Oscar frowned. Ruby was too giddy to really care about Yang's teasing anymore.

"It doesn't matter," she smiled, leading him through the front door, and holding tightly to the beautiful flowers. "I have to put these in water."


	3. Promise

Two years. Two years of struggles, two years of dangers, and two years of Oscar Pine. If someone had told her two years ago that she'd actually be _with_ him she might have actually laughed. Not because she thought it was a terrible _idea_ but because she had once thought it was impossible. Now she couldn't imagine a day without him, as crazy as that sounded. Of course, they didn't see each other _every_ day, and there were always missions with their teams or alone that kept them apart. But those moments when they were together… those moments were perfect.

It was one of those few precious moments, a year and a month after they had first started dating, that she had surprised him at home. Oscar really shared an apartment with the rest of team ORNJ, and usually he came to visit her when she returned from a mission, but she had the strangest feeling when she returned to Patch after the mission. She just had to see him, like he was the only thing that mattered. She was bruised and she was pretty sure she had a broken rib, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. So when she arrived back at Patch she went to his apartment first thing. Nora was the one to answer the door.

"Oh! Ruby!" She gave Ruby a crushing hug and then turned back towards the apartment, shouting, "Ruby's back!" She quickly turned back to her friend. "Come on inside!" Ruby followed her quickly into the house. Ren was in the kitchen, pulling out a few ingredients for dinner. When he saw her he smiled,

"It's good to see you back, Ruby."

"Hey! Ruby!" Jaune tackled her into a hug, and she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"It's good to see you all!" She said.

"Oh! We have to tell you the news!" Nora jumped where she was standing, clapped her hands and then held out her left hand, splaying her fingers so that Ruby could see the diamond sparkling on Nora's ring finger. "We're getting married!"

"What?!" Ruby gasped, grasping Nora's hand and staring at the diamond in awe. She looked up at Ren, who was beaming. "Congratulations, you two!" Before she could hear what the happy couple said in response Oscar appeared behind Ren from the hallway.

"Ruby?" The room grew quiet for a split second, like they were the only ones there.

"Ohh! We'll let you two go have some alone time!" Nora gasped, throwing her arms around Ruby one more time. "Thanks, Ruby! We hope you'll come to celebrate with us tomorrow!"

"Of course!" Ruby grinned, hugging her friend quickly, her eyes almost never leaving Oscar's.

When Nora finally released her from another crushing hug, Ruby smiled at Oscar and pointed to the living room before leading the way out of the kitchen.

"You're back!" Were his first words. Ruby smiled, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a soft kiss. "Don't you usually heal up a bit before asking me to come over… I mean…?"

"I had to see you," she sighed, "I don't know, Oscar… I couldn't stop thinking about you." He grinned, his hazel eyes lighting up.

"I can _never_ stop thinking about you," he closed the gap between them again with a quick kiss. "I love you." She could never tire of hearing those words.

"I love you too," she smiled, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "Promise me you'll always be here when I get home."

"I promise," he whispered, "If you promise the same."

"Of course," she said.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Nora shouted, "Are you two staying for dinner?"

"Sure," Ruby laughed. "And shouldn't we be calling the two of _you_ lovebirds? When are you getting married?!"

"Come sit down," Ren said, popping into view from the kitchen, "And we'll talk about it." Nora and Ren disappeared back into the kitchen and Ruby looked back up at her boyfriend.

"Maybe you should kiss me one more time," he grinned, "for good luck."

"Don't push your luck, Mr. Pine," Ruby smiled, and then kissed his cheek quickly, "Lets go eat."

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **freemels7:** _I'm glad you like it!_

 **G:** _Ehhhh... I absolutely don't think Ozpin will fade away. Oscar and Ozpin's souls, I think, will become one-just as you said. However, I believe Oscar's personality will remain. Meaning, that Oscar is his own person. A lot of people, I think, believe that Ozpin will kind of "take over" Oscar, and I completely disagree with that. They are one, and I think they will be a perfect merging of one another-with Oscar's personality on top and Ozpin's memories and wisdom all underneath. Sorry for the confusion. ;)_

Thanks for checking this out!

-K. Anna


	4. Touch

"Maybe _we_ should get married."

Ruby didn't respond, she just watched the stars above them, smiling a little as his hand found hers. He didn't push the topic, he remained quiet too, fingers entwining with hers gently.

"We're still so young," she said, and for half a second she wondered if she was just talking about him. He was two years younger than she was. It never bothered her of course, but now he was talking about getting married, and it seemed a little too soon.

"Well, I was just thinking… I mean… Nora and Ren are getting married."

"Nora and Ren are older than both of us," Ruby said.

"Yeah, but… I guess I was just thinking it might be nice, someday." She didn't respond at first, once again, staring up at the stars and watching them glimmer across the sky—on their steady course for the night. She imagined that it would be more than nice to get married someday. Oscar had touched her soul in more than one way. She knew, above all the crazy things that happened in their lives, that he loved her. He would always be there for her.

"I love you," she finally said, squeezing his hand, "And I _do_ think it would be a nice idea. Someday. When we're both ready."

Oscar smiled, sitting up from where he lay in the grass, and pulling her into a hug. She grinned against his shirt, happy to just hold onto him.

"I love you too," He said, after a moment, and then he kissed her forehead. They just sat there, under the stars, for the rest of the evening. Hand-in-hand, they dreamed of the future.


	5. Protect

When the morning light filtered into the little house in Patch, it was the one thing that gently woke Ruby from deep sleep, and she was incredibly grateful for it. It had been some time since she had been woken by something other than the wails of her son and daughter. In the peace of the sunrise, she brushed her long hair and pulled it into a high ponytail at the back of her head. She stretched, brushed her teeth, and for the first time in two weeks she actually got dressed and was happy to find that her jeans fit just a little bit better than they did a week ago—though they were still a little bit tight. She made sure that the twins were still in a deep sleep before she slipped out of her room, leaving the door open a crack just in case one of them did wake, and made her way into the kitchen where Tai was scrambling eggs.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" He beamed, "Look at you, all ready to go! How are you feeling?" Ruby yawned, stretching her arms again.

"Tired," she moaned, but her dad's smile was infectious, and she couldn't help but return his grin.

"Yeah, babies tend to do that," Tai chuckled, pulling his pan off the burner. "You want some breakfast?"

"I'd love some," Ruby nodded, "Thanks!" She gave her dad a quick hug as he served up three plates.

"Here, I'll wash the pan," Ruby offered just as the toaster popped.

"Alright," Tai said, "Thanks." They worked together to finish breakfast, and it was only just as they finished that the front door opened and Zwei dashed in, followed by Ruby's husband. Oscar's pants and hands were covered in dirt and straw. He carefully took his boots off before stepping into the house. When he saw Ruby he smiled brightly.

"Good morning!"

"Where were you so early?" Ruby asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. She already could guess the answer.

"Just making sure the garden and the chickens are taken care of," He shrugged, and then he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She remember how several years ago he had sworn to her that he would never, ever farm again. Of course, a garden and chickens were nothing like the large farm he had lived on as a boy. Still, she laughed at the memories of his disgust at the notion of having any sort of livestock, hobby or not. He would never admit it in a millions years, but the chickens, she was certain, reminded him of home. Tai, on the other hand, was very open about his opinion of the birds. He _loved_ the chickens. "Fresh eggs every day! What could be better?"

"Hey, breakfast is ready!" Tai said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Thanks, dad," Ruby said.

"I'm going to go change quickly," Oscar said, looking down at his pants with a sigh.

"I'll come with you," Ruby said, "To check on the twins." The two made their way back into their bedroom. The twins were stirring awake. Ruby leaned over the railing of their crib and gently brushed her hands across their foreheads, making sure their hats were still on firmly: green and white stripes for August and Red and white stripes for Summer. Oscar came up behind her and put his arms around her, cleaned up a little now. He kissed her neck quickly and then joined her looking down at their children. Summer was waking up. She looked up at her mother with those baby blue eyes, she blinked and then yawned. Ruby beamed down at her, brushing her thumb across her cheek.

"It's so strange, but I can't imagine a moment without them," she whispered. They were perfect. Ruby remembered the moment they had been placed in her arms. Summer had come first, and she had only a few moments of peace before Auggie decided it was his turn. She remembered Oscar's bewildered expression, how the twins had wailed, she remembered how she had cried when she first saw them, how she couldn't stop kissing them and consoling them and holding them close. They had darker skin than she did, a perfect mix between her pale and Oscar's tan. August had fair hair hidden under his hat, a dark blond or a light auburn, Ruby couldn't be sure quite yet. Summer, on the other hand, had her father's thick dark hair. Ruby imagined that as she grew they would be beautiful curls. She wondered what color their eyes would be. Would they stay blue? Would they turn hazel? Or silver? So many questions.

"I know what you mean," Oscar smiled, holding her close. "I know that the moment I first saw them I couldn't think of anything except that I had to protect them with my life… no matter the cost."

"Me too," Ruby breathed. Auggie was beginning to fuss, and Ruby knew she'd have to postpone her own breakfast in order to feed him and his sister. She gently leaned over and scooped him up into her arms. "Alright, sweetie, it's okay. Mommy and Daddy are here. You don't have to be afraid of anything." She rocked him gently. "We'll always be here to protect you."

"I'll bring your breakfast in here," Oscar whispered, quickly kissing her on the cheek before slipping out of the room. Ruby lifted Summer into her free arm and then carefully sat down on bed, getting ready to get them nursing.

"I love you both, and your daddy loves you too," she smiled.


	6. Soulmates

"Alright!" Nora shouted, jumping down from the boulder into the sand below, "Who's ready to build the best sand castle in the woooorld?!" August and Summer both giggled, clutching their pails and shovels. Lavender burst out laughing,

"It's just a sand castle, mommy!"

"What did I just say? Hey, Ren! What did I just say?"

"You said the 'best sandcastle in the world,'" Ren chuckled.

"That's rigggghttt! The _best_ sandcastle in the world! Let's get to it, kids! We gotta get some wet sand, come on! Lets get shoveling!" Ruby laughed, shaking her head as she watched Nora lead the charge towards the sand closer to the ocean waves. It had been six years since August and Summer had been born, six beautiful years. Seven years since Lavender, Ren and Nora's daughter had been born. In that time frame Ren and Nora's second child, Fox, had joined them. And Ruby and Oscar had also welcomed another surprise. Fox was four, and was happily sitting by his father, digging in the sand with his own little shovel.

"I'm gonna dig the biggest hole in the world!" He told Ren proudly.

"That will certainly be quite a feat," Ren smiled. Fox had his father's eyes, magenta, and his mother's strawberry blond hair, which neither of his parents could ever control. It always stuck up at crazy angles.

Oscar and Ruby's youngest was a girl. She was only one, with big hazel eyes and a light brown head of hair. She always wore the happiest of smiles. Now she was sitting on Ruby's lap, playing with Oscar's keys. Her face locked in an expression of complete concentration. They had named her Holly.

"Dad!" Auggie dashed up to where Oscar, Ruby, and Ren were all sitting peacefully under the beach umbrella. "We're building a HUGE sandcastle! Can you come help? Please?" His silver eyes looked pleadingly at Oscar. Ruby's husband chuckled, shook his head a little and then said,

"Of course." He jumped to his feet, ruffled his son's dark brown hair, and followed him back down to where Nora was using her unbelievable strength to dig up as much wet sand as possible. Lavender and Summer were giggling uncontrollably as they collected shells to decorate the castle with. Ruby smiled, watching her daughter's dark curls bounce up and down as she laughed. Her nose, dotted with freckles wrinkled, her blue eyes-inherited from her grandfather- were shut so tight. Ruby was almost certain she had never seen her laugh so hard. When Oscar and Auggie joined the group, Nora stood up straight, wiping sand off her knees.

"Alllllright!" She shouted, "It's time to build this thing!" Oscar knelt down and began to help gather sand in all the pails the children had brought.

"Where should we put this one?" He asked Summer. Their daughter pointed towards a flat area and announced,

"We should start building there!"

"Princess Summer has spoken," Nora said, grabbing two enormous buckets full of wet sand, and hauling them over to their construction site. Ruby watched her little family with a happy sigh, her arms wrapped protectively around Holly. She loved them all so much, she couldn't imagine a moment without any of them. She remembered when she first met Oscar. His hazel eyes met hers. The way he had said in bewilderment, 'You have silver eyes.' She had no idea who he was back then. She could never have imagined that so many years in the future they would get married, raise a family of beautiful, beautiful children. She could never have imagined in that little moment, that Oscar Pine was her soulmate.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Uh...isn't this sort of like Ruby dating/being involved with/having children with her Professor? I know that it's not quite Ozpin...but it's close enough to be awkward when you think about it long enough. And I can't really see Ruby having children with him. They seem kind of like friends, but their relationship doesn't rub off as romantic - at least in the show. I do like your style, however; you're an excellent writer, so I'll definitely read your other stories.

 _*sighhhhh* Yeah, I see where both sides of the argument come from. I get it. Right now in the show Ozpin is definitely a part of Oscar. Personally, I don't think we have enough information to really say what will happen to either of them in the future, except that we know their souls are one and they'll eventually be like... one person. Or something. I don't know. Ozpin's a pretty vague guy. I've never shipped Ozpin with Ruby (people actually do, can you believe that?) But I do 100% ship Oscar with Ruby. My headcanon is (or maybe it's an AU) that eventually Ozpin's voice will fade away, and though Oscar will have all his memories, and Ozpin will always be a part of his soul, Oscar will still be Oscar in the sense of his personality and his own life. so, that's my reasoning behind that. As for romance in the show... errr... I think most of the rose garden shippers would reference the way those two look at each other. I mean, I suppose any one who ships anything would be able to explain why with the way the two interact._

 _Anyways. Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you'll check out my other stories. ;)_


	7. Cultivate

**The final piece for rosegarden week! (Posted so long after rosegarden week ended). Well, anyways! Enjoy this last bit!**

* * *

Ruby sat on the steps leading up to the porch of their house. Holly was sitting in the grass by her legs. She was sucking on a pacifier, playing with a large pebble she had found that fit in the palm of her hand. Ruby had managed to pull her wispy light auburn hair into a hair tie for the first time that morning. It stuck up like a little fluffy spike at the back of her head. Now she watched Holly turn the pebble over in her hands, and with all her one-year-old strength she tossed the pebble across the yard towards the family cat who was basking in the warmth of the summer day—sunlight turned her tabby fur gold. The stone didn't even make it close to where the cat was resting, but Ruby slid off the step she was sitting on to sit next to her daughter.

"Hey, darling, we don't throw rocks, okay?" Just then the door burst open and Summer leaped out onto the porch.

"We're gonna plant more flowers!" She shouted, taking an enormous jump down the first step to the walk way below.

"I know," Ruby smiled. "Where's daddy and Grandpa Tai?"

"They're coming!" Summer said, racing over to where the empty flower bed was in front of the porch. The door swung open again and Oscar and Tai came out, boots stomping across wood and then down onto grass. They were carrying several pots of flowers. Behind them came August, carrying a couple pots himself.

"There they are," Ruby grinned. "Do you all need help with anything?"

"It's alright. The kids can help," Oscar laughed, "You just take care of Holly. We'll be fine." Ruby watched with a smile as Oscar and Tai gathered the twins, and directed them towards the flower garden.

"Do you know what we do first?" Tai asked, handing the kids both spades.

"Yeah!" August nodded, "We have to dig holes so the flowers can fit."

"Right you are, kiddo," Tai nodded, "Lets get working."

Ruby watched, almost entranced, as her father gently showed her children how to dig in the garden without pulling up other flowers. As they planted the new plants, Oscar spoke calmly,

"We have to take care of the garden, and all the flowers, make sure they're cared for and protected. What do flowers need, kids?"

"Sun," Summer said.

"Water," August pointed towards the hose.

"Right," Oscar smiled, "So… taking care of flowers is kind of like taking care of your family, right?" He looked over at Ruby and when their eyes met his stare lingered on her. "We love them… we help them… we make sure they're safe…" He paused.

Tai laughed a little, "Guess you can learn a lot of things from flowers."

Ruby smiled, reaching out to take another pebble from Holly's chubby hand just as she was about to toss it towards the cat. Discovering that someone had stolen her prize from her the one year old burst into tears. Ruby sighed, and shook her head with a smile as Holly held out her hands towards her mother, reaching for that touch of comfort just the way the flowers reach for sunshine.

* * *

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **turtleyjohn:** _Yes! You're welcome! I'm so glad you enjoy it!_


End file.
